


Slippery when wet

by killerweasel



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doing dirty things in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slippery when wet

This is for [](http://smut-69.livejournal.com/profile)[**smut_69**](http://smut-69.livejournal.com/)

Title: Slippery when wet  
Fandom: Angel  
Characters: Lindsey McDonald, Angel  
Prompt: 12. Oil  
Word Count: 1,110  
Rating: NC-17

This is AU after _Dead End_.

**Slippery when wet**

“Stop squirming and hold still or I’m going to yank your hair out.”

I hissed in pain before squirming. “This is your damn fault, I hope you know that.”

“ _My_ fault? I wasn’t the one who thought it would be a great idea to headbutt a slime demon.”

He yanked on my hair again and this time I punched him in the ribs. It wasn’t the wisest move on my part, considering his fingers were almost digging into my scalp, but I didn’t give a shit. My head was jerked back and I moaned when his tongue slid along my throat. When he spoke, it was just above a whisper. “I could drain you until you pass out, that would get you to hold still.”

Swallowing a couple of times, I twisted in his grip just enough so he’d see the smirk on my face. “If I told you to bite me, would you?”

Angel’s fingers loosened enough that I didn’t think he was going to tear my scalp off. “Hand me the baby oil, I’m going to try to get the rest of this crap out.”

Water splashed from the hot tub onto the floor as I stretched my toes out. I’d learned this trick back when I was a kid and had broken my arm. Picking up things with your toes was tricky, yet never failed to make the people around you raise their eyebrows. Snagging the bottle, I moved it closer before letting it drop into the water. Angel swore, let go of my head, and grabbed it.

“Why on earth would you think a headbutt would work?”

He poured a generous amount of oil into his palms and began rubbing his fingers through my hair. My eyes fluttered shut and I leaned back against his body, letting myself drift away on the sensations. Damn he had nice hands. “I didn’t see you doing anything. The demon was going to eat that puppy. How could you let that happen?”

“I wasn’t going to let slimeboy eat it. I’ll have you know that I was using the puppy as a distraction while I came up with a plan.” He nipped at my earlobe. “By the way, you owe me for a new pair of pants. Your puppy pissed on them in the truck.”

“So now it’s _my_ puppy? It does something bad and that makes it a chip off the old block, right? You’re the one who decided we should bring it back here.”

Said puppy yipped in his sleep. He was probably chasing little demon squirrels or something. “If this oil doesn’t work, I think we’re just going to have to shave your head.”

I grabbed his thighs, digging my fingers into his legs. “The hell we are! If it doesn’t work, we’re going to try peanut butter. That does wonders with gum.”

He muttered something I couldn’t make out. “Tell you what. If you get that shit out of my hair before we turn into a couple of prunes, I’ll blow you. How’s that sound?”

“Sounds like a plan. Now hold still.”

His fingers picked up speed, scraping over my scalp and running through my hair. I loved being touched, especially with the kind of pressure he was using. When I started making small whimpering sounds, I could almost feel him smiling behind me. Then Angel kissed his way down my jaw. “At least you don’t taste like slime any more.”

“Only took four showers and a thing of body wash to get rid of the leftover stench. The slime though... this is worse than the time I woke up and discovered that my youngest brother had poured maple syrup on my head.”

“Do I even want to know what you did to deserve that?” There was amusement in his voice now and I was willing to bet his eyes were sparkling.

“I was perfectly innocent.”

Angel laughed. “You? Innocent? Yeah, right.”

“I was!” I coughed. “Okay, maybe I wasn’t. He shouldn’t have left his action figures out if he didn’t want people to play with them. I didn’t think they would melt so fast in the sun.”

He began to laugh again and the next thing I knew, he’d shoved me under the water. I came up sputtering and swearing my head off. “You’re a fucking asshole.”

Angel couldn’t pull off an innocent look any better than I could. “I had to get the oil out.”

“Just for that, I’m not blowing you.” I flipped him off before starting to get out of the hot tub.

He yanked me back in, causing a massive amount of water to splash onto the floor. That woke the puppy up and the poor thing ran around the bathroom, screaming its little furry ass off. “Now look what you did, you idiot.”

When I straightened up, Angel pulled me forward until I was sitting in his lap. He shifted just enough to brush his shaft against mine, making both of us groan. “And look what you did. Going to do something about it, Lindsey?”

Shooting him a glare, I wrapped my fingers around both of our cocks. “I swear, if that puppy pisses on the floor, you’re cleaning it up.” Curling my other hand around the back of his neck, I brought my lips to his.

I started moving my hand, going slow at first while keeping my eye on the puppy, who was now chewing on the towels in the rack, and on the vampire that had a deliciously fuckable expression on his face. “Your puppy is eating the towels my sister gave us.”

“I never liked those towels anyway. They have creepy clowns on them.”

A twist of my fingers had both of us moaning. “It’s not my fault she has a thing for clowns. And you’re the one who told her you loved the towels she had in her bathroom which is why she gave us a matching set.”

“I was being polite.” He shuddered against me before dragging his fingers up my chest.

The fire inside of me burned out of control and I whispered his name as I came with him following soon after. When I caught my breath, I could see a smile on Angel’s face. “What’s so damn funny?”

“Your puppy not only ate one of your boots while we were busy, but he managed to pop a hole in the sandalwood oil we were going to use later.”

I turned my head, looked at the mess, and sighed. “You clean it up; I’ll be waiting for you in bed. Don’t take too long.” We should have named the damn thing ‘trouble’.


End file.
